Diamonds in the rough
by LIVE4theDAY
Summary: I looked out the window of the class room... HOW THE HELL DID I END UP HERE!  A bit ooc sorry for that, but like a different version of maid-sama
1. Chapter 1

Sooo my first fan-fic… I really duno what to say… lol

Well, this story took a while to write, coz there were so many problems… I would write a chapter, think about it and…. It just didn't work out…

I know this is might be or is ooc, but i did change a lot of it coz it was ooc… but yer….

Hope you like it!

(^^^)

The cold winters chill, hit me hard. I shivered at the thought of freezing to death, to die… In THIS sort of town. If I lived… would they mock me? Laugh, taunt, hate me? But at that time and moment I didn't care, I was tired and week.

'Don't give up now, Ayuzawa…' I whispered to myself, trying to motivate myself. 'You're stronger than…' I stopped, listening as the faint sound of footprints on the snow caught my attention. If someone was after me, I wouldn't be able to get away… or fight. I kept walking as the footprints got closer and closer. My heart beat heavily in my chest, my feet numb from the cold. 'Achoo!' My sneeze louder than I wanted.

'Hey, kid you ok? You could always come to my place; I could warm you up...' His annoying voice drowned of; I could just see a smirk on his face. I was not an object anymore, but there was no way I could continue. My eyes drooped slowly, my feet still walking. I stopped as a shadow appeared in front of me. But I was too weak to do anything. My feet gave way underneath me. I was cornered, a teenager lost in the snow, with to sadistic morons. A tear slid down my cheek. 'Sorry mum…' I whispered, as two hands picked me up bridal style.

I could just hear the other man's voice in the distance, 'Boy you better watch yourself she was mine.' But after that… I passed out.

A/N I'll probably do the first chapter before I post this up, but if I don't…

Sorry its so short, but I really didn't know how to start it…. I originally wasn't going to be Maid-sama, lol, it was actually twilight. Coz the idea in my head didn't fit with anything, but when I got writing

Maid-sama sort of just fit nicely, and I have a couple of ideas….

I will actually put this up now, and make it my goal to get either…

1000+ word story a week

1000- word story a day


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! I don't have a name for this, and since I haven't even posted this yet….

Yeah I haven't worried about a name. Im thinking of something like…

You're my Tama.

Tama means jewel…. So I thought it might be good…

Any who! There is two ways this story could go, so I'm choosing the new idea I had. But I'm thinking of posting the other idea as a one-shot… and on to the story!

Disclaimer (yer I forgot this): I don't own Maid-sama, *-*

(^^^Misaki)

Clack! Clack! Clack!

The black boots hit the concrete path hard, my embarrassment slowly turning into anger. What was I doing? Was I really going to go through with this? 'Uh! I m such an idiot, I forgot the letter.' I murmured, looking at the town clock

8:36am

I had been walking for nearly an hour, how did I know I could get back home ok… Home… was I really considering that place, home? 'They, him, it, didn't even say I could stay there… How do I know I'm not welcome, after today?' I sighed and sat on the steps leading to the town hall. As countless students hurried by trying to get to school on time. Should I go with them? Maybe I would recognize the uniform. My footsteps quickly moved to their pace, as I fixed my eyes on a boy with spiky blonde and the same colored uniform as mine.

'HEY! There it is! That new maid café!' a girl's voice screeched. My head eminently looked to the left, I wonder what a….

BANG!

I looked up with a scared look on my face, what else was I suppose to do. I tried to move my mouth, tried to say sorry but I was too scared. His body moved to face me, a bored look on his face, he took I my expression slowly, my fear slowly turning into embarrassment. 'I'm not going to yell at you or hit you, who do you, think I am?' He voice was monotone, he sounded like he couldn't care less for scum like me.

I started to shake in anger, 'I think… I think… That you only care for yourself, you don't give what other feel or think. You're just a stuck up brat who's been showered in money all his life!' I yelled in anger, tears pricking my eyes.

'Your half right,' He said with a small smile on his face. 'So what's your name?' he said casually, like nothing happened.

'Why should I tell you?' retort ion filling my tone, I wasn't going down without a fight.

'Ok then, how about president? Or Kaichou?' His voice suddenly picked up a hint of "bring it on" in his tone.

I groaned, 'its Misaki-happy?'

'Yes, very.' He said laughing. My eyes scanned the ground as I walked beside him, I was happy to do so, even though I had no idea where we were going…

'Wait, cough, where are we going?' I asked coughing after my voice croaked.

He stopped and looked at me with a cocky grin, 'we? So Misaki's following me?'

'Um… I thought you were going to school.' My voice coming out in a squeak, I had never met someone like him; and I didn't know if that was a good thing.

'Meh, I'm going to school, but the long way. And you might as well follow…'

'WHY SHOULD I FOLLOW YOU?' I shouted an evil aura filling me. I was getting annoyed with his games.

'Coz' you have been for the last hour.'

My mouth dropped open, it was… 9:45! 'I'm so doomed…'

'Don't worry; I get out of this all the time, I'll show you.' He said slowing down to match my pace. I didn't know how long we walked for but it felt like hours, and soon I started to sleep walk. Sleeping had never been a problem for me; I could sleep for 3hours and be fine to get up the next morning. 'I could carry you if you'd like.' His voice sounded far away, but I was still perched up against something. My eyes opened to slits, turning around to face the wall behind me. I walked to the stall he was at. 'You're hungry right. What do you want?' He said it so causally; even I was starting to believe I had known him before today.

'Ill have an apple.' I said in a small voice, but my kept wandering to the mangos. I remember when my mum planted a mango tree and we thought it had died only to find mangoes hanging off of it.

'2 mangoes please.' He said handing over 10 dollars (sorry I don't know what that is in yen)

'Wait I wanted an apple.' I said in a stern voice

He looked around at me with his same bored expression. 'You just wanted to get the cheapest thing.'

'Girl! Usui can read you like a book. I've never seen him do that.' The sales lady said

'Usui? U-S-U-I?' My giggles soon chimed in with the sales ladies as Usui watched us with a blank expression.

'Are you forgetting school?' He said starting to walk away

'Wait up!' I shouted but not before the sales lady shouted.

'Sweetie, you're the first girl he's every thought as a friend.' She smiled to sweetly, a blush covered my cheeks.

'Here's your mango.' He said chucking it at me; I could help but smile at the blush on his cheeks. 'Y'know I'm signing you up for president.' Usui mumbled as we walked through a pair of rout iron gates. I looked up at the school, Sieka High School, was written on the front. We walked to the principal's office

'Ah, U…Usui. Um you're late again? I'm sorry the bus doesn't go to your house.' The lady at the desk mumbled, blushing, trying to flirt with him.

'Hey, can I have a student enrollment form.' He asked not paying any attention to her.

'SURE!'

'Just fill this in; I'll get your class.' He said walking over to a teacher. 'What class is the new student in?'

'Class 2-2.' He said simply, Usui's mouth dropped open. (Also I think Misaki was 2-2 and Usui 2-1)

'Are you done?' He asked me, and evil aura appearing.

'Yes,'

'Oh and she would like to sign up for, president's chair.' He said giving me a death glare.

'Well she has the position, you're the only one.' She said still ogling over Usui.

I grabbed a book of the desk and slammed it on her head hard, and walked out of the room. Usui's eyes lingering on me. I sighed hitting my head in the door.

'How the hell am I going to survive in this school…?'

(*&^%$#)

So I'm not sure about the classes, but its really early, and I wanted to put it up.

Technically its my 2nd story and 3rd chapter but it was written as my first, I just hated how OOC misaki is. I have tried to change it sooo much but, I can't….. sorry.


End file.
